Scott's family trip
by formerly webdoor
Summary: It is Tommy and Kim's big day. A close friend and former teammate does not like the location. Tommy/Kim Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

This ide came to me earler today and it evolved into what you are about to read.

Ten years after the orginal team of Power Rangers graduated from high school, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart have reunited and are about to be married. All of their former team mates, family, and friends are excited for the happy couple. Although not everyone is excited about the location of the wedding.

"Why couldn't Tommy and Kim get married in Angel Grove?" One of the groomsmen asked his wife.

"Relax Jason, Tommy and Kim are your closest friends from school, besides I can not wait to hear stories about you in school," his wife said.

"Ha ha very funny. You better not tell them any embarrassing stories of me when we were in Switzerland," Jason said.

"I would not even think about it, besides Zack was there," Jamie, Jason's wife said.

"I am so happy that we got back together after graduation," Jason said as he was finishing up packing.

"It was faith that brought us together. It just so happened that we were both single when we met up again in the summer of 1997," Jamie said.

"Mom, why do we have to go with you again?" Their seven year old son Jordan asked.

"Jordan, you know that your grandparents on your dads side are on vacation, and your grandparents on my side live right there in Reefside, so you will not have to go to the wedding," Jamie said

"If the wedding is in two days, why are we leaving tomorrow morning?" Jordan asked.

"Because I need to be there tomorrow night to make sure I know what I am doing," Jason said.

"Ok," Jordan said.

"Now, I am going to pack your sister's and your bags," Jamie said.

The next morning, the Scott's left a half an hour later then Jason wanted to thanks to the late start and road construction which made them take unknown dentures along the way. They arrived in Reefside just after 12:00 pm.

"I think the earliest we can check in at our hotel is noon so I am going to go ahead and check us in. Then you can relax in our room and unpack while I take the kids to mom and dad's," Jason said.

"That sounds like a good idea, oh there is our hotel," Jamie said pointing to it.

"I see it, but it is on the other side of the interstate. I need to somehow get over there, but there are three lanes of traffic in my way," he said.

"Merge into the next lane and turn off right up here," she said.

_**I know that, but I am not going to say anything with the kids in the car.**_ He thought

Jason managed to get in one of the west bound lanes with no problem, however the entrance to the hotel came up to soon for Jason to pull in causing him to go on past it.

"**Son Of a B!"** he said before Jamie stopped him.

"Not while the kids are in the car," she said.

"Om daddy was about to cuss," five year old Jessica said.

"Good thing mommy stopped me," Jason said as he got into the east bound lanes and try it again.

He missed again, this time he said S.O.B before he tried it again. The third time worked as he finally got into the parking lot.

"Good job dad," Jordan said.

"Thanks Jordan, now you two wait with mom while I go check in," he said.

A short time later, Jason came out of the hotel.

"Do you need me to go up to the room with you?" He asked.

"That would be nice, I do have my two bags, my dress on a hanger with a trash bag over it, your tux, and your bag," she said.

"Good point," he said. "Women," he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that," she said while the kids were getting out of the car.

After everyone got into the room, Jason and the kids left for their grandparents house. He dropped the kids off and went back to the hotel, managing to not miss the parking lot. That evening, the couple were heading for the church when Jason missed the entrance.

"What the heck, this is not my day," he said as he was trying to find a place to turn around and try it again.

Jason made it on the second try.

"Hey bro, nice to see you," Tommy said.

You could not get married in Angel Grove," Jason said.

"Nice to meet you Tommy. Jason has had a rough day," Jamie said.


	2. Chapter 2

**What started out as a oneshot is now a multi chapter story.**

The group went inside the church.

"Hey Jason, glad you made it," Kim said.

"Yea, with the day I had, I am glad I made it here at all," Jason said.

"Hi, I'm Jason's wife Janie, You must be Kim. It is so nice to finally meet you," Jamie said.

The two women shook hands when Zack walked up.

"Jamie Butler, I mean Scott, long time no see," he said.

"Yes it has been. You got to excuse Jason tonight. We had a rough day," she said.

Jamie went to the rest room when Tommy, Jason, and Zack talked.

"How did Kim managed to get all the bridesmaids that she did? I mean her only female teammates where Trini and Aisha? She did pass per powers on the Kat though,"

"She asked three of her friends from when she was in the Pan Global Games to be in it," Tommy said.

"She could not get your lone female dino ranger and tech adviser?" Jason asked.

"They are not close to her, and I am ok with it. She picker her own bridesmaids," Tommy said.

"So who are the ushers?" Zack asked.

"The males from my dino team," Tommy said.

"I can not believe they said yes," Zack said.

"They stop by my house every time they get a chance. Conner, my red ranger, runs the local soccer camp here. He stops by the most. Ethan, my blue ranger, is at Reefside Tech, but he comes over when he can. Trent, my white ranger, goes to school in New York, so he only comes by when he is home. If I did not use to work for his dad, I may not of gotten a hold of him," Tommy said.

"Speaking of the devil," Jason said as the three former dino rangers walked up to them.

"Dr O, I mean Tommy, we really should have a talk about the colors. A black tux works, so does a white shirt, but a red vest, green, tie, and pink hanker chef?" Conner asked.

"Let me guess the colors are green, red, and pink?" Ethan asked.

"Yes because I was green when Kim and I met, I wore red for two teams, and she was pink. Besides, all the guys would be wearing black and white anyways," Tommy said.

"By the way, why didn't you tell all the guys you have a PhD?" Trent asked.

"Who did you run into Trent?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't run into anybody, but Kira did," Trent said.

"Who did she run into?" Tommy asked.

**"TOMMY!"** Adam yelled as he walked into the church.

"I think that answers your question. Come on guys," Jason said.

Jason, Zack, Conner, Ethan, and Trent walked away when Adam walked up.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are a Dr. now?" Adam asked.

"I thought I did," Tommy said.

"No, you told me you are a high school science teacher. You left out the doctrine in Palaeontology," Adam said.

"Oh, hey how did you find out?" Tommy asked.

"I met your yellow dino the other day," Adam said.

"Oh, how is Kira?" Tommy asked.

_**Crap she probably told him embarrassing stories about me as the black ranger.**_ Tommy thought.

"Fine, she's coming tomorrow," Adam said.

"Oh yeah," Tommy said.

"Hey Adam, thanks for telling me about the rehearsal," Kira said when she walked up to them.

"Kira, what are you doing here? The wedding is tomorrow," Tommy said.

"After I met Adam, he invited me here," she said.

While Tommy and the guys were talking, Kim was talking with Kat, Aisha, and Trini.

"So what are we going to do after rehearsal?" Kim asked.

"You'll see," Trini said with a devilish grin.

"Oh yea," Kat and Aisha said.

"That does not sound good. The other three girls do not know about my ranger days," Kim said.

"Oh they won't find out," Kat said.

"Good," Kim said.

"So where are they?" Trini asked.

"Their plane left Miami late, they should be getting here anytime," Kim said.

Kim's remaining three bridesmaids arrived.

"Hey Kim, sorry we are late," One of them said.

"That's ok Heather, I understand. Oh these are my friends from Angel Grove. My maid of honer Trini, and the other two bridesmaids Katherine and Aisha," Kim said point to the three.

"It is nice to meet you three," another girl said while the six shook hands.

"Please call me Kat,"

When the introductions were over, Jason and Zack walked over to the girls.

"Hey guys where's Adam, David, Billy, and Rocky?" Kim asked.

"Adam is over there chewing Tommy out about something. I have no idea where the others are," Zack said.

"Knowing Rocky, he is probably getting a snack," Jason said.

"More like a meal for the rest of us," Kim said.

The former ranger laughed while the other women did not get it. A short time later, the missing former rangers arrived.

"Hey Tommy, sorry I am late. I had a rough day," David said.

"That's ok Jason also had a rough day," Tommy said.

"I had no idea if I would be able to get away from work. I was to only teach my morning classes, but the school's president caught me as I was leaving and we talked for a while. I just hope I am not in trouble," Billy said.

"Even though I am my own boss, I could not get away like I wanted to. Something in the kitchen at the restaurant broke, and I had to spend 4 four hours with a repair man only to find out I need to get it replaced," Rocky said.

"That's understandable. I told all of you I am a Dr. in Palaeontology right?" Tommy asked.

"Yep," the three said.

"Is everyone here now Tommy?" The preacher asked.

"Yes they are. Are you ready?" Tommy asked.

"Yes I am. I need everyone to take their places," the preacher said.

The preacher instructed everyone where they need to be and what they need to do for the wedding.

_**Why does Jason's wife look somewhat familiar?**_ Conner thought.

After rehearsal, the group went into the next room for the rehearsal dinner. Jamie walked to Conner.

"Have we met?" She asked.

"I don't know. You look like someone I knew when I was younger," Conner said.

"You do too, are you from here?" She asked.

"Yes, I am Conner McKnight," He said.

"Conner? It's me Jamie. Jamie Butler, your old neighbor and babysitter," she said.

"Now I remember you. How are you?" He asked.

"Good. I live in Angel Grove, I am married, and we have to kids," she said.

"Well, I have met Jason before," Conner said before everyone took their seats.

During the rehearsal dinner, everyone went around the room say how they knew either Tommy, Kim, or both. The former rangers left out the ranger part though. Later that night, Kim and her wedding party went dancing at a local night club. Tommy and his party went bowling before they went to Tommy's to play poker and talk about their ranger days. David just listened to the stories because he knew about Tommy being a ranger.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Jason got back to his hotel room.

**"DADDY!"** His kids said.

"How was your night?" Jamie asked.

"It was good, we first went bowling then we play poker at Tommy's," Jason said.

"Were there a lot of stories telling going on?" Jamie asked.

"Mostly of Tommy. Zack did sneak in a story or two of me though. I got to hand it to him, he wait until I went to bowl before he told them," Jason said.

"Did you have fun with your friends daddy?" Jordan asked.

"Yes I did. Now I am ready to have fun with you guys. So what did you three do?" Jason asked.

"We spent time at Mom and dad's. The kids watch movies while mom, dad, and I talked," Jamie said.

"Oh the guys are having breakfast together," Jason said.

"Really, how did that come together?" Jamie asked.

"Well we were playing poker and someone brought up the idea. Most of the groomsmen have families and they will be at the same restaurant," Jason said.

"Well that's good that we will be close by," Jamie said.

"Yea it is. Hey we need to be getting you guys to bed," Jason said looking at the kids.

"Do we have to daddy? I am not even sleepy," Jordan said before he let out a yawn.

"Oh really, then why did you yawn?" Jamie asked.

"It slipped?" Jordan asked.

"Come on Jessica, follow me. Daddy will change Jordan in here," Jamie said.

The next morning, Jason and his family met the others for breakfast.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to be here?" Jamie asked Jason.

"Of course it is. Look, Trini is sitting over there," Jason said pointing to the former yellow ranger.

Jamie and the kids went to Trini's table, she was by herself so Jamie joined her.

"Jamie! Sorry I did not talk to you to much last night," Trini said.

"That's ok," Jamie said.

"Your kids are adorable. Your son looks like Jason, and your daughter looks like you," Trini said.

"We get that a lot," Jamie said.

"I bet," Trini said.

Trini, Jamie, and the kids ate breakfast while Jason and the guys also had breakfast and shared more stories. After breakfast, Jason and his family went back to their hotel room and a few hours later, Jason and Jamie got the kids ready to head to her parents house before they got ready for the wedding. When they arrived at Jamie's parents house, the kids were happy to see their grandparents.

**"GRANDMA, GRANDPA!"** They both yelled running towards them.

"It is so nice to see the two of you. My you two have grown so much," Jamie's mom said.

"Thanks," the kids said.

"Are you sure it is no problem watching them tonight?" Jamie asked.

"Not at all. It is our pleasure," Jamie's mom said.

"That's right, we can't get enough of these little guys," Jamie's dad said.

"Can we have ice cream?" Jordan asked.

"Not until dinner," Jason said.

"Your dad's right, no ice cream before dinner," Jamie's dad said.

"What time is it Jordan?" Jessica asked.

"It is 3 pm," he said.

"I can not wait 6 more hours until I eat," she said.

"You won't have to wait that long," Jamie's mom said.

"Speaking of the time, we better be going," Jamie said.

"Yea your right. Ok kids, time for hugs and kisses," Jason said.

The kids hugged and kissed their parents. Jason and Jamie went back to their room to change then they went to the church.

**"YES FIRST TRY!" Jason** said when he pulled into the parking lot.

"Good job honey," Jamie said.

"Thanks," Jason said as he opened her car door.

When they walked in, Tommy's parents told him where Tommy and the groomsmen were. When Jason walked into the room, Conner just walked out.

"Hey man, glad to see you," Tommy said.

"Thanks. This is already a better day," Jason said.

"That's good," Tommy said.

"So what former rangers are coming?" Jason asked.

"Tanya, all of the red rangers we teamed up with on the moon, Rocky's replacement on the Turbo team, and the rest of my dino team," Tommy said.

"Won't people notice that Aurico is not human when he show's up?" Jason asked.

"He's not coming, but Andros is," Tommy said.

"Hey Tommy, did I hear you say that Justin is coming?" Rocky asked interrupting them.

"Yes he is. Well his RSVP said he is," Tommy said.

"Great I have not seen him since he was a ranger," Rocky said.

"Yeah me too," Adam said.

"Who knew a kid could become a Power Ranger, and nobody know he's really a kid," Jason said.

"While we are talking about it, do not bring up Muranthias around Kim. That time still hunts her," Tommy said.

"Relax I was not going to mention anything ranger related in my speech. I try to forget that trip myself," Jason said.

"What are you going to talk about?" Tommy asked.

"It's a secret," Jason said.

Meanwhile, Kim and the girls were talking.

"So Kim where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Aisha asked.

"Well, in the morning we are boarding a cruise ship to Hawaii. We will be there for two weeks. Then when we get back we are going on a hike," Kim said.

"To the place?" Trini asked.

"Yes the girls are not in here so we can say Command Center or Power Chamber," Kim said.

"To bad Zordon won't be here," Kat said.

"I know, but thank goodness Zedd and Rita won't be here," Kim said .

"Thank goodness," Trini, Aisha, and Kat said in unison.

"It would be hard to explain a giant floating head," Aisha said.

"If Alpha was here, it would be hard to explain him too," Trini said.

The girls laughed at the thought of Alpha at the wedding before the remaining bridesmaids walked in.

"So Kim, who is walking you down?" One of the bridesmaids asked.

"That is easy my real dad will," Kim said.

"Oh really why not Perry?' Aisha asked.

"He did not feel right about it. Mainly because he is afraid that he will mess up speaking in English," Kim said.

"I see," Aisha said.

While Tommy and Kim were talking to their parties, Conner, Ethan, and Trent were busy ushering people to their seats.

"I can not believe all of the former rangers here," Conner said to Ethan.

"There aren't that many yet," Ethan said.

"Oh by the way guys, when Kira comes I'll be walking her down," Trent said.

"Yea no problem man," Ethan said.

"Sure whatever you say dude," Conner said.

As the guest continued to show up, a slide show of pictures ran. None of the pictures were of Kim and Tommy in their suits. The moment had finally arrived as the flower girl walked down the isle. Tommy stood there with Jason and the preacher by his side. Then the groomsmen and bridesmaids came. The bridesmaids wore a pink dress with a necklace with a green jewel in it, a red heart shape pendent, and black and white ear rings that hardly anyone saw. Finally Kim and her dad came with Trini right behind them.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked.

"Her mother and I do," her dad said before he took his seat.

The preacher asked if anyone objected to the marriage. Nobody objected. After the preacher spoke, Zack sung a song. Then Tommy and Kim said their vowels before they said their I do's and they kissed. The preach announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Thomas Oliver before the crowd erupted. The happy couple walked up the isle before they shook hands and hugged their friends and family. Those that were not in the wedding, or those with someone in the wedding, stayed around for the pictures while everyone else went to the Cyberspace Cafe.

**One more chapter to go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is the last chapter. Thank you to all of you that read and review this story. The written down part of Jason's and Trini's speach are underlined. **

Everyone that left the church arrived at the Cyberspace Cafe. Hayley had volunteer to have the reception at the cafe because she is a close friend of Tommy's and she had became close with Kim. After a while of the guest waiting, the DJ announced the wedding parties, then he announced Tommy and Kim has they walked in. The two went into their first dance as husband and wife. After dinner, Kim and her dad had the father daughter dance, then Tommy and his mom had the mother son dance. After the dances, Jason gave his speech.

_**This should be interesting.**_ Tommy thought.

**_I wonder what Jason has to say?_** Kim thought.

"Tommy, you have always been like a brother to me, even though we had a rough start to our friendship. Sure we had our moments of disagreement, but nothing could come between us. When I came back from Switzerland you welcomed back even more then I could have imagine. Even though you had a new group of friends, you went out of your way to make me feel accepted. You were their for me when I needed someone to lean on and either Kim or I would be their for you, until we went our separate ways of course. Just like you have been like a brother, Kim has been like a sister. I can not begin to count how much time the three of us spent at the Juice Bar. In closing, it would sound wrong to say my brother and sister are now married. Oh wait I just did," Jason said before the room burst into laughter before he continued. "Anyways, congratulation you two," Jason said.

Jason sat down when Trini stood up and gave her speech.

"First off, some of what I am about to say is not written down. Kim you have been one of my best friends since elementary school. We have been through a lot together ourselves, I was with you when you first laid your eyes on Tommy. On that day, I bet none of of us that were there would we would all be together tonight. It has been a wonderful and eventful journey that you two have been on. Just like Jason, I can not count how much time the four of us spent at the Juice Bar. When your parents divorced, I was one of the people you lend on for sport. You and I were always there for each other, until I left for Switzerland. Years later, we reconnected and I was so happy when you asked me to be your maid of honor. While my speech is not as long as Jason's, congratulation to the two of you," Trini said.

"Come on, I talked about Kim more in my speech and then talked about Tommy in yours," Jason said before some people laughed.

Trini ignored Jason's comment when she went to set down. The DJ announced it was time for the dollar dance. The DJ said happy couple need money for their honeymoon in Hawaii. All of Kim's male teammates danced with her. Conner, Ethan, and Trent danced with Kim also. Some of Kim's and Tommy's family danced with her also. Tommy happened to look towards Kim and Conner when he saw Kim slap him in the face.

_**What did he do this time?**_ Tommy thought.

All of Tommy's female teammates danced with him. Kat and Tommy felt unconfrontable dancing together.

"Should we be doing this?" Kat asked.

"Kat, it has been ten years since we were together. Besides we are both married now," Tommy said.

"Good point," Kat said.

Some of Tommy's and Kim's families danced with him before Hayley got to dance with him. They danced before the song ended. Kim got $105 while Tommy got $116. It was time for the flower toss. One of Kim's cousin's caught the flowers. When Tommy threw the garter Justin, the blue Turbo ranger, caught it. Tommy and Kim cut the cake. When some people were dancing, Conner walked up to Kim and Tommy's table and apologize to Kim. Kim accepted it.

"Your lucky I can not give you a bad grade for that," Tommy said.

A few hours later, the party broke up when Jason and Jamie went straight back to the hotel. The next morning, Jason and Jamie picked up their kids before heading back home.

"I had a great weekend. Can we visit grandma and grandpa next weekend?" Jessica asked.

"I don't think so sweaty," Jamie said.


End file.
